


Captain Styles

by Narrry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Narrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didn't think harry would take the job as assistant manger as seriously as he is, didn't except him to be walking around with a clipboard full of notes; telling everyone he's Niall's assistant manger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Niall didn't think that harry would take the job as assistant manager as seriously as he is, didn't except him to be walking around with a clipboard full of notes; telling everyone that he is Niall's assistant manager.

_When Niall gave Harry the job, as assistant manager, he never thought his boyfriend would be taking it as seriously he is. He honestly thought that Harry would get bored within the first five minutes of the game, and go, sit on the side lines, pouting at how cold it is and that the match is taking ages._

_However, he's walking around with a bloody clipboard, with a sheet of paper attached to it, with notes he thinks he's cleverly written; telling anyone who will listen to him that he is Niall's assistant manager. As If it's the greatest thing he has ever achieved. And Niall doesn't know if it's cute or laughable._

_The only reason, Niall, gave the job to Harry as his assistant manager is because; Harry would not stop, until he got what he wanted. And if that meant Harry giving Niall a blow job, until he gave in, then so be it. It's not like Niall was going to refuse a blow job, even if it did mean giving Harry a spot on the team._

_At one point in the game, Harry goes running up to Niall, practically shoving the clipboard in his face. "Niall" he sing songs "I have some tips for you, not that you need them. You're a great manager. Even so, I thought I would help you out a little" and then he's off, reading off a list of tips that he had earlier written._

_Niall finds it difficult to turn away from the game, but he knows Harry has been taking this very seriously, and he doesn't want to hurt his feelings. So he turns to look at Harry. He then looks down at the clipboard and listens as Harry speaks. It's not as if the tips are terrible, they're not. It's just they're not great either, and Niall knows what he's doing, a lot more than Harry does, anyway._

_"Yeah that's great, babe. But, I've got this" he says._

_Not noticing the frown on Harry's lips and the soft mumble Oh, yeah sure' that comes from Harry's lips, when he turns back to face the game._

_~_

_When it hits half time, Niall notices Harry sat in one of the seats by himself, pouting._

_Niall frowns, jogging over to him "Hey, what's up" he asks, genuine concern in his voice._

_Harry sighs, his shoulders slumping down against the seat "if you don't want me to be assistant manager, or any part of the team, just say; it's alright"_

_And it's not alright, because, no, Harry may not be the best at footballer and not understand it as much as someone like Louis. But, he's tried so hard today, for Niall. And Niall feels terrible, that he's pretty much been ignoring Harry, when all his boyfriend has done is try to help him and show everyone how proud his is to be a part of Niall's team._

_"Of course I want you to be a part of the team. I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was making you feel like aren't apart of the team, or that I don't want you to be; because I do, of course I do” he hopes that Harry believes him, he means every word of it._

_Niall sighs when Harry shrugs, his hands gripping onto his clipboard, eyes looking anywhere but Niall._

_Then Niall gets an idea "Wait here a second babe" he says._

_Running as fast as he can to the changing rooms until he finds Louis._

_When he finds him, he's painting heavily, pointing at the sweat band around his arm "I'm gonna need that" he says, continuing to point at the sweatband with the title 'captain' written across it._

_Louis looks at Niall confused "Why? You gave that to me; I'm captain" he whines, slightly stumping his foot against the ground._

_Niall rolls his eyes "I know I gave it to you. I just need it back!"_

_"Fine" Louis says, sliding the captain sweatband from his arm._

_"Thanks" Niall shouts, running out of the changing room and back to where Harry's sitting._

_When Niall reaches him, he's grinning widely at Harry "Here you go" handing the sweat band to Harry._

_Harry looks at Niall "But you gave this to Louis? He's the captain" Harry says in a whisper._

_"And now I'm giving it to, you” he smiles, hoping this cheer Harry up._

_"I don't want you to give it to me, because you feel sorry for me" and he hands the sweatband back to Niall._

_Niall frowns "I'm not doing it because I feel sorry for you, I want you to be captain. I want you to play in the second half, please" Niall doesn't think before the words come out of his mouth, this might just be the greatest or worst thing Niall has ever said._

_But he doesn't really care when Harry's grinning at him, snatching the sweatband back saying "Seriously"_

_~_

_So, Harry might not be the best football player, but he's trying pretty damn hard. Niall can't help but smile fondly, as Harry runs up and down the pitch, trying to get the ball, and also pretending as if he's a ballerina. Weird, but Niall wouldn't have it any other way._

_And then it's time for Harry to take a penalty; Niall feels like he's going to puke, because who had the smart idea of letting Harry take the penalty. Niall can hardly bear to watch._

_But, the football hits the net, everyone's cheering. Niall cheers along, throwing his hand's up in the air; in celebration. He grins as the whole team runs to Harry, crowding around him in a hug, hollering all sorts at him. Then Harry's breaking free from the team hug, Niall's smiling at him as Harry runs over to him shouting 'That was for you, that was for you', and before he knows it, he's being pulled into a hug. He wraps his arms around Harry, and whispers how proud of him; he is._

_Niall pulls away telling Harry to get back to the game, and walks over to the side lines, standing back next to olly; who has a smirk on his face._

_"What?" Niall asks, trying to hide the smile on his face._

_Olly shakes his head, grinning "You two are disgustingly cute"_

_Niall cheeks blush furiously at the statement, but he shrugs it off and says, "Don't know what ya mean, mate"_

_Olly pats him on the shoulder "'Course not"_

_Niall giggles, and then turns back to the game._

_~_

_They don't win, but that's ok; Niall doesn't mind. It was all in the name of fun and to raise money for charity; and both have been achieved. They're all in the locker room and Niall's just finished telling his team how proud his is all of them, and that's they've worked really hard, along with a few other things. Then they're all cheering and clapping for him, pulling him into hugs and giving him well deserved pats on the back._

_Then Louis' coming up to him with a stern look "You made Harry captain; I see?" He knows that Louis' only half serious._

_He shrugs "I think he deserved it"_

_"Whipped" Louis' says, smirking at Niall._

_Niall laughs "Go away" he says through a laugh, pushing Louis by the shoulder, in a joking manner._

_Louis laughs, turning to walk away telling Niall he'll speak to him soon._

_It's not that Niall and Harry have told anyone they're together, but they're not subtle either. They know that all they're friends and family know. They never felt the need to come out and say that they're together, because that much is obvious. Niall looks over to Harry, who's talking to a few of the people from the team, and it's like he can feel Niall's eyes on him, because he turns to face Niall, his lips curving up into a smile. Niall waits patiently as Harry turns back to those he was talking to, saying something to them, before walking over to Niall and pulling him into a hug._

_"I'm so proud of you" Harry mumbles into Niall's neck, pulling their bodies closer together._

_Niall smiles to himself "I'm proud of you, too. You played great"_

_~_

_As soon as they reach their bedroom, Niall pushes Harry down onto the bed, and gets on top of him, so he's straddling him. "So proud of you" he whispers, placing his hands either side of Harry's body, leaning down, pressing their lips together._

_"As you've said for the hundredth time" Harry mutters against his lips, wrapping his arms around Niall's body. He then pulls away from Niall with a grin "My goal was pretty sick, though. I think I should become a footballer, you know? I'm not as bad as people think" he rambles on._

_Niall raises a brow at Harry as if to say 'seriously' "Don't get ahead of yourself babe; it was one penalty"_

_Harry cocks his head to the side, his lips forming a pout "But captain styles has a ring to it, no?"_

_"Mmm, you don't need to be a footballer to be a captain, babe" and then there's pause "You can be, captain styles... Of the bedroom"_

_They look at each other, bursting into laughter. Niall falls against Harry's chest, humming in satisfaction._

_"Oi, don't fall asleep. I think I deserve a 'you scored a goal, well done' blow job"_

_Niall sits up, chuckling "You just made that up, you idiot"_

_But then Niall's moving further down Harry's body, until he reaches his zipper and his tugs it down in one swift movement. Then he pulls Harry's jeans off, along his underwear. Niall grins at Harry and wraps a hand around the base of his dick, flickering his wrist painfully slowly up and down._

_Harry lets out a puff of air, whining loudly, h jerks up against Harry's hand and says, "If you don't hurry up and get pretty mouth on my dick, so help me god Niall, I will-"_

_Niall cuts Harry off by leaning down and taking him into his mouth. He smiles around Harry when he hears the younger boy moan and clutch onto the sheets tightly. Niall sucks on the tips, making slurping noises, that are easily covered by Harry's desperate moans that leave his mouth. "P-please, need mo-moore"_

_Harry bucks up into Niall's mouth, moving his cock further down Niall's throat, until it's at the back of his throat, making Niall gag around him. Niall glares up at Harry, because Harry knows Niall has the worst gag reflex in the world. But Harry doesn't notice. Because his eyes are closed, teeth sunk into his bottom lips, hands curled around the sheets. He looks too hot, for Niall to be angry at him._

_"C'mon Niall, 'm close" Harry moans._

_Niall hums, sending vibrations of pleasure around Harry's dick. Niall sucks him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, before he even realises Harry's is coming down his throat. He swallows it easily, keeping Harry in his mouth for several seconds longer. Niall eventually pulls off of Harry, humming in content. He moves back up the bed, rolling to the side of Harry, resting his head against his chest, pulling the covers over their bodies._

_"Love you... Captain Styles" Niall mumbles sleepily"_

_"Love you to'" Harry whispers "You'll get your turn in the morning" he says, eyes slowly closing._

_After a few minutes, Niall glances up at his sleeping boyfriend; he smiles, and then shuts his eyes. Things couldn't be more perfect._


End file.
